A Mermaid's hope
by Deadspaceman616
Summary: It's been 3 years scene that fateful day how has everyone recovered and when old wounds open up will they heal or will they be worse than before. Rated MA for future chapters. AshxMysterygirl. some other shippings but main focus is Ash's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone This is my new story I'm working on I will get more done in Ash and Dawn's love story it's just the chapters are so damn long 15000-20000 words a piece now sorry, but I promise I will get three new chapters by the end of June I promise anyway let's get on with this one I'm doing this because I got a co-author Cosmic-Monkey. So further due _

**A Mermaid's hope **

A raven haired boy stood in front of a mirror combing every detail of his face and hair making sure it looked perfect. This was new for him he never really cared about his appearance especially his hair out of everything. He would always throw his signature red and white hat over it and call it good. When he was done with his hair he smoothed out his cloths trying to clean them off and get rid of any wrinkles. He had to make sure it was perfect. He looked back at the mirror one last time and took a deep breath, saying he was nervous was an understatement.

"Don't worry man you got this." Ash felt a hand on his shoulder he looked back to see his squinted, black spiky haired friend, giving him a reassuring smile.

"You think so Brock?" He asked with some hesitation in his voice. Brock's smile widen.

"Of course you do man she's going to flip head over heels for you. Or she flip you one on your head fifty fifty." He said with a look of thinking.

"Hey it's not my fault, they took all day to get it here." He pouted.

"Well, either way she'll love it man, and that too." Brock pointed a thin rectangular box that had a silver trim where it would open.

"I hope so." He looked down at his feet getting sucked in by his thoughts. '_What if she doesn't like it or just laughs at me or worst leaves me.'_ He shivered at his last thought he didn't want to lose her she was one of his best friends. That was his biggest fear of all was losing her as a friend, don't get him wrong it would hurt to get rejected but worse if it destroyed their friendship, but she to him felt more than a friend hell he would even go as far as say he was in love with her. Then suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts. Brock grabbed his shoulders and had a firm look on his face and spoke with a more serious tone but still had comfort in it.

"Ash you got this she's going to love this you're doing the right thing, now go out there and get her heart." Ash smiled at him and nodded.

"Your right Brock! I got this thanks again man."

"No problem man, now get going you don't want to be late." Ash took off out of the Pokemon center. Ash stop just outside of the Pokemon center to take in the spring air. It was early May all the trees had their green back and the air had that spring smell to it. The one with dirt and pollen from different flowers. Ash turned to look at the sun which was going down to lay its head to rest for the night. Ash chuckled at the childhood story his mom read to him about the sun. '_This is going to be perfect.'_ Ash took another deep breath and got his courage back and headed his way to the beach front were there was a board walk. Ash walked quickly making sure to move to fast so he didn't sweat, or ruin his hair. Ash made a quick stop at a florist shop to pick up a dozen blue roses. '_Her favorite.'_ Ash now felt now nothing could stop him. Ash reached the corner of the pier. Just on the other side was the one person he loved, the one who was there for him, the one who believed in him the most, or so he thought at least. Ash stood there for a minute gathering his thoughts physicking himself up for this. Ash took a deep breath.

"Now or never." He whispered to himself Ash darted around the corner ready to concur his fear and confess but was stopped died in his tracks. His body went numb, he felt like he was going to through up, his heart felt like it broke. Ash closed his eyes tightly hoping that when they opened it was just a dream or he had been seeing things but alas it was not a dream nor a fictional site it was the truth. Gary was kissing her much to Ash's pain was not that but the fact she was kissing back and enjoying it. Ash felt anger, pain, sorrow, and sadness burning him down. He didn't know what to he wanted to break it up but would only make her mad and push her away. Ash wouldn't dare go after her happiness even if it was with someone else, and on top of it he would feel kind of bad for hitting his friend Gary sure they were rivals but that was then this is now. Suddenly Ash's feelings washed away and turned in an eerie clam. One tear fell from his eye he quickly wiped it away. '_Just one that's is nothing more.' _He told himself. He turned around and sighed she was with him now he was too late, he blew it.

Ash tossed the bouquet of flowers near some by bushes scattering them across the pier and the nearby woods. He gripped the blue velvet box a little tighter and sighed. Ash made his way back to the Pokemon center where he finally got the last of his advice from the universe. Nurse Joy was holding on to the girl's present which just had arrived. Ash nearly broke down and cried when he had seen it. '_Damn it! Why was I a minute late?' _He thought to himself. Ash thought if he had got there sooner he would have been the one kissing her not Gary. He would have brought her back here and then gave her the rest of the present. He walked over to Nurse Joy explaining how she needed to hide the present until tomorrow for him, she happily aligned. Ash went back to their room where he meet back up with Brock.

"So Ash how di-." Brock stopped mid-sentence the second he saw Ash's face. "You want to talk about it man?" Ash just nodded his head and went in to the bathroom and came out dressed in his boxers and tank top-his sleep wear. Brock looked to Ash and saw pain in his eyes and had to do something for his friend. "Ash I'm only saying this because I have to." Brock spoke up getting Ash's attention still the pain in his eyes. "Talk to me about what happened if you just bottle it up it will hurt you in the long run." Brock spoke with concern. Ash just sighed and made his way under his covers but stopping half way through.

"Brock she was kissing Gary I was too late. It'll never happen." Brock could clearly hear the pain in his voice. _'Poor Ash and now he may never confess and she'll never know how far he would go for her.'_ Brock thought to himself shaking his head slowly. Meanwhile Ash laid in his bed thinking of all things that went wrong and how if only he could go back and fix it only prolonging his efforts in sleep. When Ash was suddenly pulled from his concentration by the sound of the door being closed. Then he heard her speak.

"He didn't even to bother to tell me happy birthday." Ash heard the pain behind her comment making his stomach cringe he wanted so badly to just jump and confess but she was with Gary now and it would only complicate things with his friends. "Asshole I hope I never see you again." She whispered not wanting anyone to hear but Ash did. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and stomach he had caused her pain not happiness that's what he will cause her with they were together. He wouldn't be what she deserves. Ash sighed and forced back the tears that threatened to escape. '_It's settled then I know what I have to do.'_

_**Who is the mystery girl Ash had fallen head over heels for? and what is the present he was going to give to her? and what is he going to do know? stay tuned for the next chapter. So did you guys like it, come and give it a review guys. Also come give stoner misty and Nerdvana society a like on Facebook I know you'll love them as much as you guys love this story. Until next time spaceman out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well I hope you guys liked chapter one sorry for it being so short I didn't want to relive to much but it gets better I promise anyways enough of my rambling guys I need to fix that problem it's really causing problems damn it there I go again just read so I can stop myself._

A Mermaid's hope

The light of the early morning sun started to break across the horizon displaying a sight like no other. The sky line was a melting orange color, mixed with a calming blue haze almost as if they were battling to see who would have the sky. There Ash sat, sitting staring at the spectacle. Finalizing his decision. Brock awoke and from his slumber early as usual. He yawn and stretched and look of to the bunk next to him it was full, but when he looked to the one next to it, it was empty and neatly made. Brock became confused. '_That's Ash's bed he never makes his bed let alone be up this early.'_ Brock got up and wiped away his sleep from his eyes. He quickly scanned the room soon spotting his raven haired friend staring out the window of their room. "Good morning Ash what you doing up so early?" He whispered groggily making sure not to wake the occupant in the bed next to him. Brock walked next to Ash and he noticed he had all of his stuff packed. Brock didn't say anything thinking Ash might explain.

"Morning Brock." Ash started. "I'm glad your awake one less note to leave." Brock easily picked up on his tone it was filled with sadness and pain, Brock let him continue. "I've made up my mind Brock I'm leaving for Unova by myself."

"Ash you can't go by yourself." Brock stated.

"I have to if I want to continue on Brock." Ash now was cold and clam.

"You can't, they have new Pokemon and new area no one has ever seen before, you could get in to a lot of danger by yourself." Brock place a hand on Ash's shoulder. Ash still keep his gaze out the window. Brock was hoping he had broken through and was talking some sense in to him but he knew when Ash made up his mind nothing would change it '_except for one person.' _Brock looked back at the occupant in the bed next to his. It wasn't a big surprise that Ash was stubborn but, she had an effect on him that would change his mind no matter how important. Though he would never admit to it she could change his mind.

"I have made up my mind Brock, there's nothing left here for me and it's the only way to continue my journey." Those words hit Brock hard almost like a kick to the stomach. The gates have been locked, the wall is now standing tall, and the hole has been dug in other words there was no changing Ash's mind. Brock sighed in defeat Ash turned around and now had his hand on Brocks shoulder and was face to face with his friend. "Listen Brock it's for the best you have to go back and start your own journey to be a Pokémon breeder and I would never forgive myself if I stopped you from your dream." Brock looked at Ash with deep concentration to make sure he was serious and he was. "This will be for the best." Ash patted his shoulder and reached down to his bag and brought a blue velvet box with an envelope attached to the bottom of it. Ash then presented it in front of Brock. "Here I need you to give this to her when she gets up okay and tell her it's down stairs." Brock was hesitant at first he was still thinking that he could say something to change his mind but soon gave up when nothing came to mind. Brock grabbed the box and paper and sighed.

"You sure?" Brock Asked confirming the already known. Ash just shook his head.

"Thanks Brock it just wouldn't feel right if I didn't give it to her." Ash grabbed his bag and slowly made his way around Brock and to the door. "I got to get going my plane leaves in about an hour." Ash stopped right before the door and looked back. "Thanks Brock for everything." Brock just nodded it was useless to fight now. Ash looked back at the occupant in between the empty beds. '_Thanks for everything I hope you find happiness.'_ Ash face cracked with a smile at the fact she will be happy but as quickly as it came it was gone. Brock could only watch is longtime friend walk out the door. Brock went and sat down at the desk that Ash was previously sitting at. Ash soon came in to view through the window, Brock watched him disappear over the small hill.

As the morning more light shuddered in slowly waking the occupant in the bed. She awoke slowly from her slumber on cloud nine. Last night she was forgotten by her best friend but she came to realize that she had another friend that was more than a friend. '_Who knew Gary was so nice and out of all people in this world he remembered unlike some people.' _She thought to herself as she turned and looked to the bed on her right which was neatly made to her surprise. But she quickly forgot about it. She crawled out of her bed and stretch sleepy limbs. That's when she noticed Brock sitting at the desk reading a magazine. She walked up next to him. "Good morning Brock." She chirped.

"Morning." Brock was too thrilled about this morning and she picked up on his tone.

"You okay Brock?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." Brock looked back up at her and gave her a half smile. She didn't by it.

"Come on tell me what's wrong or at least talk to-." She trailed off thinking about Ash how he forgot her birthday the one person she wanted to remember out of anyone. Brock remembered even her sister called her up and wished her happy birthday, hell even Gary oak came over and gave her a card and more. She blushed slightly at what happened last night and how sweet Gary was. She pulled herself back from her thoughts. "Just talk to Ash at least." She said with a little bit of venom in her voice. Brock sighed. Thinking now is the time '_Better get this over with.' _Brock sighed and went along with it.

"I would if I could." Brock looked back down at his magazine. She took the bait.

"What do you mean would if you could?" She sat down at the edge of the bed that was near the desk and realized there was no one in it. _'Ash woke up early, wait he doesn't make his bed?' _ She was pulled from her question when Brock spoke up.

"I mean he's not here."

"Oh when is he going to bet back?" She asked uncaringly. It was the truth right now she was pissed at Ash and could care back put her curiosity had taken over.

"Never, he left to go to Unova this morning."

"W-what?" She shuddered out.

"He left this morning to catch a plane to the new region, he's gone." '_He couldn't have left he didn't even say goodbye he didn't even remember my birthday he forgot about me.'_ She was in utter disbelief. Brock reached out and grabbed her shoulder and presented the box he had in his in front of her. She looked down at the box then back up at Brock as if looking for answers when Brock didn't say anything she slowly took the box from his hands. She traced her finger over the metallic outlining were it looked like it would open while the other hand played with the smooth blue velvet that encased the box. She traced the metallic edge until there was a very small lip that her finger caught on to. She then flipped open the box and gasped at what she saw. There was a silver necklace then was threaded through a small purple and red crystal Starmie and next to it there was a small golden key lace on the same necklace. She shot up to look to Brock for an answer. "Go down stairs." Was all Brock said. She opened her mouth to fight and probe him for a better answer but he just gave her a sterner look and she gave up and made her way down stairs to the lobby and she nearly fell over when she saw what was waiting for her with a blue ribbon on top. She walked over to it and noticed the note on the back of it she picked it up and read it.

_Dear Misty,_

_Happy belayed birthday, sorry about not telling you on time it's just the bike took so long to get here and I wanted to give it to you on your birthday with the necklace, and when it didn't come on time I freaked out and wanted to wait but when it still didn't come I thought I could salvage the day by giving you the necklace out on the pier._

_But to my disappointment you were there with Gary, yes I did see you two kissing, and I wish you both the best of luck, I wanted for this to be perfect because I wanted to confess to you to tell you how I fell. I like you Misty and more than just a friend and I might even go as far as say that I love you. I had to at least tell you to get that off my chest._

_I'm giving you this necklace that you always wanted and the new blue bike for your birthday and to thank you for all the things you have down for me. I'm leaving for Unova so this is goodbye Misty sorry it had to be like this but I don't think I could have faced you without breaking down. The next time we meet hopefully you won't be to mad about all of this and maybe will be able to have a few laughs about this until next time._

_Sincerely, your best friend Ash._

Now tears started to run down Misty's face as she looked back over the bike it was exactly like the one she wanted a tail blue paint job on it with the nice comfy seat on it with the little tassels on the end of the handle bars and the white basket at the front of it. Suddenly Misty was pulled from her thoughts when she noticed the white and red hat sitting in the basket she ran over to it and picked it up. _'Ash.'_ Was all she thought. _'He did care about me, he did like me the same way I liked him, and now he's gone. Oh god!'_ Misty broke down in front of the bike crying her eyes out. Brock walked over to the crying Misty and he kneeled down in front of her and held her in a hug. Slowly stroking her hair. Once Misty started to calm down she pulled back away from Brock.

"I'm going to wait for him Brock. I'm going to wait for the love of my life." Misty said clutching the hat tighter and pulling it in to her chest. _'I'll be waiting for you Ash, please just come back to me.'_

_**Well how did you guys like this so far more to come this one will only be about 5 or so chapters long no longer than 7 that's for sure and there will be 2 lemons in this one not to graphic but will get you off **____** and I'm still working on Ash and Dawn's love story it just the chapters are so long now 15000-20000 words a piece guys. That's a lot of time to sit down in write when I'm help writing this story and have another story on the way and on top of it I have a hectic life right now I'm trying my best. And the new story I'm working on is with someone else to its going to be a AshxMistyxMayxDawn story that's right 4some goodness its going to be about as long as this one maybe, maybe a novel length most likely not cuz the coauther is a new writer, anyway come check us out at Nerdvana society on facebook please were all about the good stuff guys until next time spaceman out.**_


End file.
